The trio in Hogwarts
by slashygeek
Summary: Merlin and Arthur and Gwaine are attacked, Merlin uses his magic to transport to Hogwarts. Darry Gwalin


Merlin yelped as he saw Arthur being thrown onto the ground by the enemy, Gwaine tried to defend but was no use. Then Arthur screamed in pain when the dagger was plunged into his leg. Merlin let his magic take over and suddenly he knew no more. Merlin woke with a headache. He looked around seeing that he was in what seemed a hall way. Merlin lifted himself up and looked around.

He then spotted Arthur and Gwaine near by and he crawled over to them. Arthur's wound was bad. Merlin tried to wake him but it didn't work, he moved over to his friend.

"Gwaine…" Merlin harshly whispered. Soon the knight woke. He grunted in displeasure.

"What…where are we, Merlin?" he asked.

"I don't know…" He then saw Arthur stirring.

"Welcome to the land of the living, Princess." Gwaine mocked. Merlin burst out in laughter.

Gwaine smiled in joy.

Arthur sat up and smacked Merlin on the head.

"HEY!" Merlin yelped.

"Serves you right for laughing at that comment about your king!" He sighed. Merlin and Gwaine helped the king up.

"Where are we?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know." Merlin replied… _again_. Then a bell went off. Soon they heard some people walking near.

"Ron, what do we have now?" Merlin heard one ask.

When they were in view Merlin cried.

"Hello!" Soon three turned to see them. Immediately they were at their side.

"Whoa! Knights!" A man smiled.

"Who are you?" Another asked.

"I'm King Arthur of Camelot…" Arthur said, proudly.

They laughed. "What!" Arthur boomed.

"Yeah right…king Arthur the great… where's your trusty adviser Merrrrrliinnn?" One laughed.

"Hah, trusty adviser!" Arthur laughed.

"I'm Gwaine." The knight shook the girls' hand.

"Ok…this is getting…._weird_." One said.

"I'm Harry Potter, that's Ron and this is Herminie." Harry introduced.

"I'm Merlin…" The man chirped.

Then they gasped soon all three of them smiled.

"Merlin…thee Merlin…Merlin the great?" Ron asked.

"Uhhh…yes…." Merlin said, wearily.

"Whoa… you're the greatest Wi-" But Merlin yelped.

"Err…no need to continue." His eyes pleaded.

"Wait…they don't know that you're…" Hermione waved her hands to the two. Merlin nodded.

"Oh…." The girl bit her lip. "Sorry." Merlin smiled.

"You know… you're quite handsome…" Ron said.

Merlin looked at him oddly but smiled.

"Sorry, it's just the legend says that you're old…" Merlin understood, kind of.

"Oh… do you have a physician, Arthur is wounded." Then Ron led them to the nursery.

"Hello, Ron…Harry…Herminie…what can I do for-" She then looked at them.

"What?" She questioned.

"Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine arrived here… Arthur's injured." Harry said.

The lady then lied Arthur down.

"Here, take this." She gave him a potion. Soon he fell asleep.

"Let me take you two to a bed…" She said.

Merlin shook his head. "I think I will stay here, thank you for helping him, I'm grateful for your help." Merlin smiled.

Then women squeezed his shoulder.

"No need, sweetly... was a pleasure." She then left.

Harry stayed behind. "Well it's true, you are loyal to him." The wizard began.

Merlin just smiled as he stroked Arthur's hair. "I'm his manservant by the way." Harry looked at him in disbelief.

"Odd…" He shook his head.

"Where are we?" Merlin asked.

"You're in Hogwarts, a castle of witchcraft and wizardry." Merlin smiled.

"Arthur won't be too happy about that though." He smiled sadly.

"Arthur has banned magic; he doesn't know I have it... I worry for what he will do to me but I trust him." Harry just nodded.

"It must be hard…" He said.

"Very hard... I hate lying to him and Gwaine…" Merlin whimpered.

"Don't worry, in time he will see who you are… I promise." He rubbed Merlin's back.

"Thank you…" Merlin thanked gratefully.

"Here." Harry gave Merlin a blanket.

Hours past and Merlin fell asleep in the chair.

When morning arrived Harry came to find Arthur about to wake.

He then saw Merlin.

"Oi!" He then hit Merlin on the head; Then Merlin fell back hitting the floor.

"PRAT!" Merlin moaned as he got up.

"Why did you do that for Clot-pole?" Merlin frowned.

"'Cause you looked like a girl when you slept… I was saving your dignity." Arthur said. Merlin fell silent.

"How are you feeling?" The warlock asked finally.

"Better… now go get me breakfast." Merlin got up.

Harry smiled at him. "Go ask someone wondering around I'm sure one will help you, if you say you're name and prove it." Then he was gone Harry sat beside Arthur.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Ok…" He said.

"Merlin cares a lot about you…you should thank him." Harry said.

"I'm the king; you shouldn't order me to do anything." Harry then smiled.

"Not here you are; you're just a simple _human_ like all of us… so you must say thank you." Arthur sighed.

"Where am I, where is Gwaine?" He asked.

"Your in Hogwarts, your friend is… Err, I don't know, he kept asking for a tavern." Arthur chuckled at the thought.

"Heh, good old Gwaine." He smiled.

Soon Merlin came back. "Your food, Arthur… Fruit. Meat…here." He chirped.

Arthur dug in.

"Hungry I see." Harry noticed.

"He's always hungry…" Merlin chuckled.

Then grapes splattered across his face. Merlin turned to the king. He then grabbed two grapes and stuffed then up Arthur's nose.

Merlin laughed. "Heh, Were even now!" Merlin said in between chuckles.

"Fine…" Arthur huffed, he then snorted and the grapes shot out of Arthur's nose onto the floor, Merlin burst in laughter.

"It's not funny!" Arthur boomed.

"Oh it is!" Merlin laughed.

Harry sat there smiling. "Done?" He asked, Arthur nodded to Harry who stood up smiling.

"Good, we need you two to meet my headmaster." He then walked away.

Minutes later an old man came.

He then walked over to Merlin. "It's an honor to be at your presence." He said wide eyed.

Merlin just smiled. "I don't think I'm there yet." The warlock said to the old man.

The man nodded.

"Yes, yes…you're right…" He then turned to Arthur.

"Hello, Arthur, King Arthur am I right?" Then Arthur nodded.

"Yes." He said proudly.

"Prat, the king of pratness I presume…" The servant murmured to himself.

Then Arthur grabbed an apple and threw it to Merlin.

"OW!" Merlin yelped.

"Serves you right, clot pole… you should show me some respect!" Arthur beamed.

"Pompous-"

"Idiot-"

"Pig-headed-"

"Useless-"

"Prat-"

"Arrogant-"

"…"

"THAT'S IT!"

Arthur ran after the man. Soon Merlin was on the floor and Arthur holding him down.

"Say it!" Arthur smiled.

"No!" Merlin yelped.

"Saaayyyy itttt!" Arthur forced.

"You can't force me…there's no stock…I checked!" Merlin smiles.

"DAMN!" Arthur curses.

All look at them in awe. Arthur then looks at the small crowd.

"What is the most dangerous job you have here?" He asks smiling.

Merlin looks at them, trying to shake his head.

"The kitchens, my lord…very deadly…once a student died of poisoning!" Harry said. Merlin smiled, it was a lie as he saw Harry wink.

"Fine, Merlin I order you to take the job!" Arthur smiles, not knowing he made a fool of himself.

"Ok, Ok…fine now get off of me!" Arthur stood up.

Merlin dusted himself off before he stood.

"Now…what is in order?" Arthur asked. Then there was a loud noise, all turned to see Gwaine, drunk…laughing.

"Ah…Merlin buddy… come here!" He chuckled.

Merlin did. Then an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"This man here…is the sweetest dandelion ever… he is so cute…look at his ears!" He then pinched one of them.

"Gwaiiineeee!" Merlin moaned.

The knight then softly kissed Merlin on the cheek. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Forgiven…Pweeeaseee…?" Gwaine pouted.

"Yes…" Merlin blushed. Gwaine smiled.

"Good…now…lets drink!" Merlin then sat Gwaine down.

He took the glass away and lay him down.

"Now…Gwaine, you know how you promised me that you will not drink too much…remember?" Then Gwaine huffed.

"Of coarse I do...!" Then he ruffled Merlin's hair.

Merlin chuckled. Soon Gwaine fell asleep.

Then Merlin made his way to them.

"Merlin, Were in a school OF SORCERY… .LEAVING... NOW!" Arthur screamed with his sword out to them.

"Calm yourself, Sire… look they seem harmless, like the druids!" He calmly took Arthur's sword away from the king.

The king still backed away. "Arthur lets just hear them out..." Arthur shook his head.

"Ok…if you're too scared then I will ask." Merlin then walked up to them.

"So...what do you Intend on doing with us kind sir?" Merlin smiled.

"Well, we should put you in your houses first!" Soon they sat in front of the whole school.

They sat in a line as a hat was placed on Gwaine's head. "Ahh…very good and noble man here…hmm…he fancies a very nice m-" he was silence with a hush. "Well…I see… you are in…GRIFFINDOR!" Then the Gryffindor students cheered, Gwaine walked over to them. Then it was Arthur's turn, the king shifted uncomfortably as it was placed.

"Scared?" Merlin chuckled.

"No…not in the sliest!" Arthur hissed.

Then it spoke. "Ahhh, King Arthur…brave, kind…grumpy, annoying…very arrogant…" Arthur chuckled.

"You sound like Merlin." The hat huffed. "I will ignore that… hmmm…you belong in….GRIFFINDOR!"

Then it was Merlin. "AHHhhh! Merlin…Merlin...Merlin…" It smiled, Merlin grinned goofily.

"Great man…great friend… a gentle yet brave soul I see, you loved, grieved…you have been though a lot, well now… it will get better my boy I can tell you that… lets, see… GRIFFINDOR!" Merlin smiled.

He was with Arthur and Gwaine. He then ran over to them. Gwaine and Merlin hugged and Arthur…well, being Arthur he gave the gleeful man a pat on the back. They then sat. The old man then stood, the people sat quietly.

"Students! As you can see we have three very important people with us tonight…Merlin the great, Arthur the brave and Gwaine the strong." He paused as all whispered gossip.

"Is it true that Arthur doesn't know that Merlin has m-" A boy asked but was soon hushed by Merlin himself.

"I take that as a yes then…" The boy sadly smiled as he sat talking to his friends.

"You will help them for the remainder of the month…of that time you will not play tricks on them or it will destroy history!" All nodded as he spoke.

"Good, well dig in!" He smiled as he sat, soon food magically appeared.

Merlin smiled gleefully, chuckling in awe. "Great isn't it?" Harry smiled.

"Yeah, it's amazing!" he then dug in. Arthur stared at it wearily. Then Gwaine grabbed a spoon with a bit of pie, pinched Arthur's nose and shoved it into Arthur's mouth.

Merlin tried to swallow the pie he was eating without chocking on it with laughter. When he successfully achieved his goal he screamed with laughter, Arthur's face was red.

"Now princess… that wasn't bad now was it?" Gwaine smiled with his usual I-owned-you-princess smile. Arthur just swallowed his embarrassment (as well as the pie) and sat in silence.

When all were done dessert made its way. Merlin pointed to the jelly.

"What's that?" He asked curiously to Harry. "

Jelly…it's a type of food that is sweet… very nice…try some." Merlin then put a small amount on his plate. (Full from dinner)

He then took a bite. "Mmmmmm!" he hummed as he swallowed.

"Oh this is good!" He smiled. Gwaine took a bite as well as Arthur.

When all were done they retired to their rooms. Merlin got the prince ready.

"So your manservant does everything for you?" Ron asked disgusted by some thoughts.

"Ewwwww RON!" Some boys groaned in their beds.

"I mean… seriously…everything, even bathing?" Merlin nodded as he put Arthur's top on.

"What are these?" Arthur asked the man.

"Lights… they run on electricity… you have a sw-" They both looked at him oddly.

"It's like… it's hard to explain!" He huffed. When Arthur was done the warlock looked over to Gwaine who had trouble with the boots.

"Here…" Merlin smiled. He gently pulled them off.

"Oh…OW!" Gwaine yelped.

"My back hurts… could you….?" Merlin nodded.

He trailed his hands over Gwaine's back. His fingers dug into the skin, helping to loosen the pain.

Gwaine hummed as it gets better.

"Thank you, Merlin…" Gwaine smiled as the boy gently laid the knight into the bed. As Merlin pulled up the covers he smiled.

"Good night Gwaine…" Merlin hummed, stiffening a yawn as he moved over to Arthur. The king was talking to them boys about his quests.

"Come Arthur, you must rest…" He led Arthur to the bed next to Gwaine's.

"Not now, it was getting good!" Arthur wined.

"My lord…please…it seems that we have to wake up early to get started with what activates they have planned…just rest, save your stories for tomorrow." Merlin sighed, trying his best to smile.

"Fine…" Arthur huffed.

"Could I just drink some water…" He asked as he grabbed a glass.

"Just wait till morning… you don't want to go in here…" Arthur looked at him in disgust. He threw the glass at Merlin who got drenched.

"Good night my…Lord." He said through gritted teeth.

Arthur didn't answer. Merlin then made his way to his bed.

"Why does he treat you like that…?" Harry whispered as Merlin lay on his bed.

"I don't mind…" Merlin smiled.

"I think you do…" Harry smiled sadly.

"What can I do… he will carry on…maybe even add a few more things to make my life a misery…" Before the poor man let his head fall onto the pillow it was snacked. Merlin looked over to see Arthur putting it under his bed.

"That's for talking so lowly of me." He scowled before he closed his eyes.

"He's cruel…" Harry sneered.

"No…he's just having a bad day… don't worry." Merlin smiled.

Soon tears streamed down his face.

"Merlin…why are you-" He was hushed.

"No…it's fine, please shhhhh…" Merlin tried not to weep.

"It's just hard that's all." He sniffed before coughing.

"Oh, hehe I think that spicy pie I ate might me getting to Me." he lied.

Harry then gave Merlin a pillow.

Merlin took it gratefully. Then it was snatched by the Prat.

"This is your punishment for speaking so lowly of me… I'm your king…you're my slave, deal with it." He sneered. Merlin gasped.

"Y-Y-Yes…sorry my king…Sire… sleep well." Merlin smiled, his lips trembling.

Arthur huffed. "Stop crying…your acting like a girl!" Arthur chuckled before he rolled over seeing a pissed Gwaine.

"Stop. It…" Gwaine hissed as he too stole Arthur's pillow, throwing it on the floor.

"Stop being to cruel to him…he's the one that has been loyal to you…look at what you are doing to him...and don't you ever call him slave again!" He harshly spat.

Arthur just snatched the pillow and fell asleep.

Merlin lay down. Tears dampened the blanket.

"Sleep well Harry." Merlin sobbed.

"Sleep well, Merlin." Harry smiled. Lying down on his bed he spoke to Ron.

"Wow…that Arthur is a dick… poor Merlin…god I just want to run up to Arthur and punch him so hard that he will run to Merlin begging for forgiveness." Ron whispered to Harry.

"I know…all Merlin did was being loving and kind to him and look…" Harry shook his head.

"Merlin was on his feet the whole day not only looking after Arthur but Gwaine too… he stayed by Arthur's side, he got Arthur dressed, he helped Gwaine…he did all of this with a smile…and look what he gets in return… sleeping sopping wet, without a pillow and lets not forget crying himself to sleep." Ron frowned.

"He's a damn good friend to both of them." Harry said.

"At least Gwaine is by his side, he's a good man, I can tell." Harry smiles to Ron.

"Sleep, its late… night Ron." Harry yawned.

Both went to sleep, Arthur lay there, guilt drowning his thoughts.

Morning arrived and Harry woke to Merlin trying to dry his hair.

"Here…" Harry gave the warlock a towel.

"Sorry but…do you have some dry clothes?" He asked the wizard.

Harry then ran into his cupboard, he came back with some clean clothes. When Merlin got dressed Harry looked at him in awe.

Merlin gave him a confusing look. "Oh sorry it's just…Merlin the great is...Heh…wearing my clothes." Harry smiled.

"Why is everyone calling me that?" Merlin asked curiously. Both men not knowing Gwaine eavesdropping.

"Well, you're a wizard-" Merlin coughed.

"Warlock-" Harry nodded.

"Right, Warlock…well you have this great destiny in the future, I don't think I can tell you…it will you know…destroy history, all I can say is it's not a happy ending for you or Arthur…" Harry felt bad.

"I'm sorry, it's just I would love to tell you how to stop it it's just I don't know what will, ya-know…happen." Merlin nodded.

"So, do it…" Harry smiled. "Magic…anything…please…" He begged.

Merlin laughed and called a fire into his palm.

"Wow!" Harry gawked.

When it died out Harry spoke. "So…are you goanna tell 'em?" He waved his hands to the two men.

"I really want to tell Gwaine…he's a good man, really great friend…I like- err… but uhhh, I don't know… I want to… I should… there's just no right time and something happened where he was possessed and he was scary, a bit nasty to me… he was enchanted so I shouldn't really hold him against it, so I'm just trying to forget it…" Harry the grabbed his wand.

"What's that?" Harry shook his head.

"Later, I know a spell that will make you forget it…" Merlin nodded.

"Please…Yes!" Merlin begged.

"Just remind me to tell him." Harry nodded and cast the spell. Merlin then gasped. Moments later he looked up.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked.

"What were you doing?" Merlin asked.

"You asked me to remove a memory, not important at all. It helps you to tell Gwaine about your magic." Merlin nodded.

"Oh, thank you." he smiled.

Soon Gwaine stirred. Merlin went to his side.

"Morning…Gwaine." He sweetly smiled.

"Morning, my love." Gwaine groggily greeted with a smile.

Two arms wrapped around him. He was pulled to his loves' side.

"Come, sleep…you can wake up his sorry ass later… rest with me." He then kissed Merlin.

Harry sat there. 'So that's why he wanted to tell him…he felt bad.' Harry sadly smiled at the couple before going to bed.

Merlin wrapped his hands around Gwaine's back. The knight stroked the warlock hair. Merlin groaned sleepily. His eyes then drooped down. His breath slowed.

"Sleep well my warlock." Gwaine gently hummed. Harry's eyes shot open… suddenly. 'Gwaine knew, he heard us!' But soon relaxed, it was time. Gwaine watched his love sleep.

Soon he fell asleep as he wrapped his arms around Merlin. What seemed forever for the warlock he woke. The servant then looked up at Gwaine. He sweetly kissed the knight's nose before he got up.

The poor man made his way to the king.

"Morning, Merlin." Harry smiled.

"Hello…" Merlin greeted. The warlock then looked at the curtains.

"Could I open these, I have a certain way to wake Arthur up… it might wake them all." He said pitifully.

"Doesn't matter, it's time anyway." Merlin nodded and opened the curtains; he then went over to Arthur.

"RIZE AND SHINE!" he yelled. Arthur grunted.

" MY LORD!" He got his pillow form under Arthur's bed. He then hit the king's head with it.

"GET YOUR LAZY BUT UP OR ELSE!" Merlin yelled.

Arthur just pulled the blankets up.

Merlin then wrapped his arms around the king's form. He then pulled him out of the bed and onto the floor.

The warlock lifted Arthur to his feet.

"Morning, your highness!" Merlin smiled.

Arthur grunted.

"Now come on…it's a beautiful day…don't mope about!" He smiled.

Arthur sighed with sorrow, he turned to his friend.

"Merlin…I'm…uhhh…I'm _sorry _for what I put you through yesterday…I am…" Merlin smiled warmly and hugged his master.

"Thank you, Arthur." He then broke the embrace and got the king's clothes.

After he got Arthur and Gwaine dressed they went to the hall for breakfast. Through the whole journey Merlin was surrounded by Wizards, he told them his stories. As for Arthur he had a small crowd of some wizards and Gwaine had a swarm of Women. Some how the knight kept looking at Merlin, if only the women knew he thought to himself as they all giggled at his stories.

As they ate Gwaine kept smiling at the warlock.

Arthur gave him odd looks but the knight ignored it and Merlin just blushed in return. As Arthur made his way to the bathroom Gwaine shifted to Merlin's side.

"Hey, Merlin…" He smiled.

The warlock smiled. "You've already said that…but I like it…I like you…" Merlin said as their hands entwined as one.

The knight blushed as gazed lovingly at his lover.

They ignored stares from the students but the moment was soon broken when Merlin spotted Arthur. Gwaine followed the gaze and suddenly parted, Arthur sat in-between them.

"So, what do we have first?" Arthur asked a fellow student.

"Flying..." The man replied.

Merlin squeaked in excitement.

"That sounds amazing…with birds?" He asked.

"Not much but mostly sticks." He said.

Merlin gave him a funny look.

"Don't worry; it will be clear when you see it." Then the learner continued to eat.

As they ate Arthur and all went to their lessons.

Merlin and Gwaine walked slowly. Hand in hand.

"Merlin…" Gwaine said as he stopped.

"I know that you're a warlock…" Merlin then gasped.

"No...No, no, no…It's alright-" His hand stroked the mans' cheek.

"I'm fine with it…I love it…I love y-" He leaned in with every word but was stopped when they heard Arthur calling.

"We will tell him soon I promise!" Merlin said as they then hurried to the king's side. As they made it to the grounds Merlin smiled.

"Whoa!" It was a beautiful site. All the mountains were coated with snow.

"It's Christmas soon… so what are you going to give Merlin, Gwaine?" A student asked.

"Not sure, do you know a place?" He asked.

"Yes, I will take you there this afternoon." Then the boy went to his position. Gwaine, Merlin and Arthur stood together, in between of them there were these broom sticks.

"Morning students, today we will learn to fly high…" She then turned to the three men.

"Hello, I was wondering if you two sirs would go to the headmaster, Merlin will stay with us, if you don't mind." Gwaine and Arthur nodded as they went to the old mans study. Merlin smiled.

"Ok, now hold your hand above the stick and say up." Then all did it, nothing worked for them. Then Merlin said.

"Up..!" All the broom sticks flew to him.

"Ow!" Merlin yelped as he crashed down, the learners helped him up and got their stick.

"So it's true, you are powerful yet gentle." She smiled.

"So it seems…" He smiled shyly. Arthur gasped. They all turned back to see the king and Gwaine struggling to handle him.

"YOU'RE A SORCERER!" He screamed as he ran up to the man.

Merlin grabbed his stick and ran down the hill.

"MERLIN…I'M SORRY!" Gwaine yelled as he tried to keep up.

"IT'S ALRIGHT…IT'S TIME!" He shouted back a he climbed into it before Arthur caught up with him.

Then he flew.

Merlin smiled.

Then he saw Arthur below him, his sword out and pointed to him.

"You lied to me!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm not evil Arthur…I only help protect you and Camelot…please we are friends." He yelled back, tears in his eyes.

"You come down here so I can slit your throat you slave!" He sapped.

"NO!" Gwaine yelled as he ran up to Arthur.

"Please no!" He said as Arthur's sword was pointed at him.

"Please don't hurt Merlin…please…" He begged. Arthur's sword then swung at the knight.

"NO…STOP, DON'T HURT HIM!" Merlin yelled.

"You both betrayed me!" Arthur snarled.

Merlin shook his head as tears fell down.

"Please, Arthur…just hear us out…please." But the man didn't hear him, his sword then connected with Gwaine.

"NOOOOO!" Merlin screamed, he then flew down, hitting the ground hard and scrambling to Gwaine's side.

The knight fell to the floor as his torso was soon died crimson.

Merlin fell beside him. "Gwaine…Gwaine…hang on please…I love you…" Merlin sobbed as he held the man's head.

"I love you too…urgh!" He grunted.

"Everything's going to be ok….it's going to be fine…" Merlin laid his hand on the wet torso.

Gwaine shook his head. "No, Merlin…I'm dying…you can't save me…." He coughed out.

"No, Gwaine…you will be healed… we will go back and we will be together, we will…we will…" He smiled, the tears falling down.

Gwaine kept pushing his hand away.

"There's no hope, Merlin…I don't want you to think this is your fault for not saving me…" he cupped Merlin's cheek.

"So don't…" He said strongly.

Merlin shook his head as his hand gently held his lovers. "I can't just let you die…" Merlin croaked.

"It will be alright…trust me…" Gwaine wheezed out.

Their lips met. Merlin's hand roamed Gwaine's hair. When they broke off Gwaine's eyes drooped.

"I love you…" Gwaine sighed.

"And I you, Gwaine…." He held Gwaine's hand.

"And I you…" Then Gwaine fell limp in Merlin's arms.

Merlin broke down and sobbed. His head fell down, looking at Gwaine's wound.

His hand gently closed the knight's eyes.

"Why did you do it?" He asked, physically and emotionally exhausted.

"Why?" He looked up at a shocked Arthur.

Merlin's' eyes glowed gold and Arthur's sword cut into Merlin's chest, the same way Gwaine _died_. Arthur couldn't free his sword from Merlin, neither his hand.

"I'm sorry…I-I didn't know…I didn't know…" He didn't know what to say.

"You didn't know…well, I know that you are not the man that I know…I hate you." Then blood trickled from Merlin's lips as he then fell. The spell was broken and Arthur threw the sword away.

The king then held Merlin in his arms.

"I'm sorry…" He sobs at rain suddenly appeared, drenching them both.

Arthur had to watch as Merlin's eyes closed, forever. Arthur looked up t the crowd.

"HEELLLP!" He cried. Soon they were in the nursery.

Arthur stood there as Merlin lay next to the Gwaine's bed, both still. Arthur turned to the old man who angrily looked back at the king.

"Can you save them?" Arthur asked desperately. The old man turned frowned.

"Why did you do it?" Arthur sighed.

"Merlin is a sorcerer….he lied to me…" Harry then went up to him.

"He is a warlock, he was born with it, and he has been protecting you and the whole kingdom and all within it. He had to hide it to escape death, he was desperate to tell you but Gaius told him not to, Merlin has made grave mistakes but when he tells you…hear him out…" The wizard and his friends then healed them with magic.

Arthur stood there, letting the words sink in.

Hours past.

"They will be fine…" Harry announced.

"We healed them…they should be waking soon…"

Arthur nodded.

"Mmmmurghh…" Merlin moaned, his eyes opened as he saw Gwaine, Merlin smiled, his hand weakly held Gwaine's as he fell asleep.

Days past and they were healed.

Gwaine woke feeling fully recovered.

He found the boy and he was taken to a shop, he bought Merlin yellow roses and chocolates.

He sat by Merlin's side till he woke.

It was Christmas Eve night.

Gwaine snorted awake as the clock ringed midnight.

He sighed and stretched.

He looked down at Merlin, Gwaine smiled and traced his hand along Merlin's cheek.

"I love you…" He whispered and kissed Merlin's lips, he soon flet Merlin kissing back.

Gwaine parted the kiss to see a smiling Merlin.

"You're okay…" Gwaine smiled.

That night Merlin and Gwaine ate chocolates.

Arthur received chocolates as did Gwaine and Merlin.

Merlin and Gwaine were talking to Harry when a man walked past them and tripped Harry.

"Merry Christmas, Potter…" He chuckled and left.

Merlin and Gwaine helped him up.

"He's rude…" Gwaine hissed.

"No…just shy, I think he likes you Harry…" Merlin grinned, looking at the man.

"What?…Draco! No way, he hates me!"

"Do you have a love, Harry?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, Ginny…" Harry nodded.

"That's why…he's jealous…if you give him flowers and kiss him I'm sure he will be better…"

Harry was quiet for a moment then-

"Okay…he is quiet sexy when he taunts me…" Harry blushed and ran after the man.

"Oh Merlin…my Merlin…always helping people with no reward…" Gwaine sighed, putting his shoulder around Merlin.

"I do…you…" Merlin smiled and kissed Gwaine.

Some girls behind them squealed with joy.

When it was the end of Christmas they found a spell to leave.

Merlin and Gwaine walked in, hand in hand, Arthur was close behind.


End file.
